mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Челси Порслейн/Галерея
Главная тема «Дружба — это Чудо» MLP opening train version 2.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Old Ponies On Balcony S2E08.png Balcony cracking off S2E8.png Old Ponies S2E08.png Balcony breaking off S2E8.png Elderly ponies on a falling balcony S2E08.png Rainbow Dash softens balcony fall S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png День сердец и копыт Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings -I don't think that we're mistaken- S2E17.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Четвёртый сезон Будь проще! Townsponies gathering S4E13.png The selection committee S4E13.png The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Прыжок веры The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam -that you don't need to fear- S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity -did I say that out loud-- S5E15.png Шестой сезон День очага Fillies caroling for Chelsea Porcelain S6E8.png Седьмой сезон Идеальная пара Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Young Granny Smith selling apples S7E13.png Granny Smith -on a beautiful fall day!- S7E13.png Granny and ponies hear Grand Pear S7E13.png Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter running off together S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Грива в тебе не главное Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rarity -I need a dozen lavender pieces- S7E19.png Rarity whipping her mane S7E19.png Rarity grinning confidently S7E19.png Rarity -I know you're swamped- S7E19.png Rarity -it's for Vanity Mare!- S7E19.png Rarity flicking her mane S7E19.png Rarity -color coordination is a must- S7E19.png Rarity grinning with delight S7E19.png Rarity in Davenport's Quills and Sofas store S7E19.png Chelsea Porcelain -came in different colors- S7E19.png Chelsea Porcelain -I'd buy one for every room- S7E19.png Chelsea Porcelain drops bits out of a pouch S7E19.png Rarity winking at Davenport S7E19.png Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png en:Chelsea Porcelain/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей